


一触即断

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [7]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: ＊纪念我已经听得懂肖大人的『离别』＊有感而发，发了文就跑……写时偶然听了DMC4的片尾『I'll be your home』，被狠虐了一把：什么Don't look back/Don't regret/Time is falling out of these hands/I'll let you leave me/Go on……之类的
Relationships: Rock Howard/Terry Bogard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	一触即断

『成群游来鱼的脊背

无始无终

只有关于青春的说法

一触即断』

把行囊里的脏衣服倒进洗衣机里又像浇沙拉酱汁般撒上洗衣液，Terry合上盖子，将旋钮拔出，转出想要的时间，再扣进。

洗衣机不买他的账，纹丝不动。

「Shit！」

传说饿狼不得不钻进那架机器与墙之间的缝隙去检查插座什么的有没有插好，期间孤芳自赏了一下自己相对大块头却展示出了必要的柔韧性……然而幸运女神并没有因此给他一个飞吻：那台机器看起来好好的，除了不动弹。

Terry给了那个四四方方的白铁一脚，然后倒在沙发上揉着疼痛的脚趾。

——明天到另一个地方再洗吧？可是衣服已经浇上洗衣液了，又不能直接塞回包里……

反正也没几件……几经权衡，他认命地俯身捞起衣服，扔进洗脸盆里，放水，揉搓。

落魄，满手泡沫的Terry心里浮现出这样的词汇。但多亏了一种很多倒霉同时也乐观的人都会擅长的自嘲，他嘴角笑容的苦味很快就淡去变甜，甚至哼起了小曲。

KOF大赛昨天落幕，他的狼崽子跟不知道哪里冒出来的根正苗红的舅舅跑了，连背包都顾不上拿。他这个冒牌爹按照行程继续游历，只不过这一次要独自上路。

Terry不记得有多久没有亲自接触重复而必要的琐事了，订票，订旅馆，交话费，付信用卡账单……那些账户密码他早就忘掉，废话，连用户名都记不得，只能通通重新开通一遍。这些事，七八年来只要叫一声Rookie，就都像煮熟的鸭子一样扑楞楞飞走了；甚至叫都不用就已经被默默办好。

嗯……还有目前正在进行的洗衣服。

这样想着的Terry，垂眼看着哗哗的水流，猛然间心里不太舒服。

手机不断传来短讯提示音：

「多久到啊

「吃的带够了吗

「东西不要忘记拿啊！」

Terry从水池上伸长脖子去读Mary的絮絮叨叨，想着昨夜她跨在摩托上腰臀的优美弧线。他不知道为什么作为私人侦探狂接委托书的新时代工作狂女性Mary会跟他有聊不完的故事，或许她跟任何人都有聊不完的故事，可以汇编为不输给福尔摩斯的读物。他也有很多故事，但他愿意由着她说。反正这份不知出于信任还是倾诉欲望的谈话总不算浪费时间，也许还能得到几匝啤酒的报酬和一打火热的吻。

他珍惜Mary的友谊，或者也可以说不知道是不是友谊的这种什么鬼的关系。每次碰面过后，她总是很贴心；从短信上看，有点贴心过头。

他扯了点纸擦擦手，给女伴回短讯：

「我好歹是出惯门的人，你还不放心吗？」

回复在半晌过后姗姗来迟，似乎连手机都响的犹疑：

「对你放心

「但是舍不得你啊」

Terry抓着手机静默地站着。衣服过了几遍水，池子里的泡沫近乎消失了。

「你知道，我无法在一个地方待太久」

「谁都是，可也不是每个人都有更换生活方式的资本吧」

「我是想说，我自己可是很舍得自己，过去没有未来有吸引力」

「下次见到你不知道又是什么时候了」

「是啊，到时候大家都又变了一个样子，不是挺好的吗？」

那边再度沉默了。Terry在卫生间的地砖上兜了几圈，就在他将手机置于旁边的台面，打算再度着手那堆衣物时，屏幕又亮了起来：

「对，挺好的」

Terry的动作顿了一下，把漂洗好的衣服拧干，抛进烘干机。

离别不是不能对他造成触动与伤害，尽管他早已习惯这在他人生中不断出现的过场。虽然确实关乎到两个人，但因离别而伤心与否却是一个人的事情，Terry这么想。

整顿好自己，他看着房间中央Rock孤零零的背包，大赛给分配的旅馆房间还有几天才到期，Rock有机会来取也说不定。Terry无意识地凝视着一个断掉一半的拉锁，有些不敢承认发给Mary的话就是内心所想。

Rock不再在他身边了，而他也没有行有余力到带着两个人的包一起走……当然那样很蠢，要是拿走他的毛巾或者内裤什么的当留念反而会被那小崽子红着脸骂吧。

他们留给对方的东西，要么放得下，带不走；要么带得走，放不下。

Terry对他的养子熟识，从头上几寸的金发到脚上穿什么袜子……虽然他一般还真的注意不到这些。年轻人嘛，透明到什么事都写在脸上，Terry想着自己那个年纪比他还要下半身思考，冲动而率性。

虽然每次他摆出一副「啊我很懂」的脸，小狼崽总要凶巴巴地呲起牙说「不要自以为是了」。

好吧……其实Terry并不是很在意他是不是懂养子的心。一个人尚且不能彻底完全的了解自己；放在别人身上，能理解而不是曲解误解的也就更少了。

不理解又有什么关系？又不妨碍他相信他，相信本就是无条件的。何况理解什么的，籍由不同的方式，get到的点也大不相同吧。

久久伫立在门边，他无声地将在手心摩挲很久的那把棱角锐利的钥匙放在了鞋架上。时间在一分一秒过去，空气中有什么烟一样的气氛，呛得他张不开眼；他不知道会不会，也不知道要不要抵触这种感觉，只知道自己并不想跟着漂浮。

也许，孤独才是最难寻回的东西……

Terry伸手向门把手，门却先被拉开了。站在那儿的就是被他在心里念叨了好一阵子的少年，外套搭在肩上，红色的眼睛中一丝惊愕闪过，随后便沉寂了下来。

两人都没有开口说话。彼此的眼中，都灌满了对方熟悉的样子。

他有无数的话可以对自己的养子说，无论是讲故事还是叮咛嘱咐，以他的身份都绝对不过分。然而十年前的孤独正如静脉血一般缓缓流回他的心脏，那是一种一旦设法去述说便丝毫不会灵验更无法从中获益的力量，也是他曾经拥有却不能理解的平静与豁达。

他笑了笑，而Rock偏转了脸从他身侧走了过去。

Terry没有回头，外面阳光正好。

Fin.


End file.
